Una gran Sorpresa de cumpleaños
by MissMoon091
Summary: Llega el cumpleaños número 18 de la Princesa Zelda, pero toda la Mansión Smash es un desastre total y necesitan algo de tiempo para arreglar todo. Ahora depende de Link distraer a la princesa zelda el tiempo suficiente para ayudar a sus amigos a que la fiesta sea todo un éxito. ¿Pero que medidas tendrá que utilizar Link para conseguirlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1. ¿Y la fiesta?**

Bueno aquí está mi primera historia, espero que les guste y antes que nada tengo que decir que los personajes de Super Smash Bros no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la gran compañía de Nintendo XD para mí la mejor compañía del mundo. Ahora así a leer.

**Zelda POV**

Era temprano en la mañana, el Sol entraba desde las cortinas de mi ventana haciendo que haga una mueca y entierre mi cara en la almohada, se supone que hoy era un día muy especial, ya que hoy cumplo 18 ,así es la gran princesa de hyrule cumple 18 años. Estoy tan emocionada que no podía dejar de sonreír no todos los años se cumple 18, me levante de la cama rápidamente y me dirigí al baño a darme una rápida ducha con agua caliente, saliendo envolví una toalla y comencé a elegir un vestido ya que era un día especial decidí ponerme un vestido morado corto, deje mi cabello suelto y escogí unas zapatillas cómodas, antes de salir de mi habitación pensé que sorpresas me esperan abajo, todos en la mansión Smash son tan amables y graciosos aunque cuando planean festejos son un pocos torpes y acaban en un gran desastre, de seguro todos estarían corriendo de un lado al otro con una Peach furiosa gritándoles , un Snake gritándole a Peach por ser tan escandalosa y Pit volando por todas partes sin saber qué hacer, me reí ante eso. Así que mejor bajo y descubro que están haciendo.

**********En el comedor***********************************

**Normal POV**

-"¡Esto es un desastre!"-gritó Peach-"¿¡Qué nadie puede hacer algo tan sencillo como acomodar la mesa."

-"Tranquila Peach, todo va a salir bien."-Dijo Samus tratando en vano de calmar a su amiga la rubia.

-"Claro que no, Samus todo esto es un desastre y Zelda bajará en cualquier momento."-dijo aún más histérica Peach.

-"Más bien, en cualquier segundo."- Dijo Fox viendo a través de la puerta de la cocina.

-"AAAAHHHHHH! Si tan solo alguien pudiera distraer….."-Peach rápidamente supo que podía distraer a Zelda o mejor dicho quien.-"OH LINK!"- Casi por arte de magia el nombrado entro a la cocina con su habitual mirada de distraído-"LINK!Mi dulce pastelito, necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor."

-"Qué necesitas princesa Peac…"-El pobre elfo no pudo terminar la frase porque Peach lo agarró de su camisa y lo sacó de la cocina.

-"Necesito que distraigas a Zelda por una horas, buena suerte"-Peach ni le dio tiempo de reaccionar al pobre elfo y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-"Hey Link."-Link oyó una voz que claramente conocía muy bien y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para ver a la princesa Zelda.

-"Hey Zelda."- "Demonios y ahora como le hago para entretenerla"-pensó Link mientras veía a la princesa cada vez más cerca.

**Continuará…**

Bueno aquí termina el primer capítulo de esta historia sé que es corto pero les prometo que el siguiente será más lago. Perdón por si hubo algún error de ortografía. Se aceptan Reviews, nos vemos a la otra.


	2. Chapter 2 De paseo

**Capítulo 2. De paseo**

Bueno aquí está el capítulo 2. Les quiero agradecer a: **YeliG**, **Shiro OwO9 **, **AlexMakoto **por sus Reviews, me alegro que les haya gustado, me animaron a continuar con la historia y espero que les guste este capítulo que lo hago especialmente para ustedes.

Antes de empezar les digo que los personajes de Super Smash Bros NO me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran compañía de Nintendo. Ahora sí a leer.

**Capitulo 2. De paseo**

**Normal POV**

-"Felíz cumpleaños Zelda!"-Dijo sonriendo Link mientras abrazaba a Zelda-"Espero que no te moleste que te de tú regalo al rato".

-"Muchas gracias Link, a no te preocupes por eso, tú eres mi mejor amigo después de todo".-Dijo la morena regresando el abrazo.-"Bueno, ahora iré a ver a los demás, nos vemos".

-"Espera espera Zelda"-Dijo el rubio interponiéndose en su camino.-"Ellos no están aquí, salieron".

_-"No no no Wario, te dije que pusieras eso en el refrigerador no en el congelador!"-Se oyó la voz de Peach desde la cocina._

_-"Maldición"-_pensó Link.

-"Si, se nota que no están"-Dijo sarcásticamente la princesa.-"Ahora iré con ellos".

-"ZELDA!"-gritó Link.

-"Qué pasa Link?"- Dijo Zelda preocupada.

-"Emmm…Bueno…Yo…se me perdió una flecha"-Dijo Link sin saber que más decir.

-"Una flecha? Link, pero si tienes muchas flechas y la mayoría de las veces se te pierden y no dices nada, además si se te llegaran a acabar solo tienes que decírmelo, tengo muchas en mi habitación".-Dijo Zelda restando importancia a la situación.

-"Bueno sí, la verdad…esque… es mi flecha de la suerte".

-"Flecha de la suerte?".

-"Sí…LA NECESITO!"-Dijo Link fingiendo preocupación y desesperación.

-"Bueno, si quieres te ayudo a buscarla".

-"En serio?!".

-"Sí, claro después de todo somos ami…"

-"Bien, vamos al jardín"- Grito el elfo mientras se llevaba arrastrando a Zelda al jardín.-"Comienza a buscar en estos arbustos y yo buscaré por donde están los árboles".

Zelda solo asintió y se fue a buscar en los arbustos.

**Zelda POV**

_"Cielos que le pasa a Link, está actuando muy extraño, bueno más de lo normal. Me encanta estar con Link pero esto es raro, desde cuando Link tenía una flecha de la suerte?-_ Pensé

-"Hey Zelda, encontraste algo?"- me grito Link.

-"No aún no"-"_Cielos, Link sigue siendo un niño en su interior, pero aún así es mi amigo y lo quiero tal cual y como es".-pensé._

¡CRASH!

De la ventada salió disparado un sartén cayendo en uno de los arbustos por donde estaba buscando, rápidamente retrocedí y Link salió corriendo a mi lado.

_-"Falco! Idiota que no sabes cómo se voltea un maldito hot cake!"-Grito furioso Snake._

_-"A pues discúlpame, yo soy piloto de naves no chef, hazlo tú si te crees un experto".-Grito Falco_

_-"Pero qué diablos están haciendo, recojan este desorden y vallan por el sartén, antes de que Peach se que cuenta de esto"-Grito Samus._

**_Normal POV_**

Los gritos se oían desde la cocina, Link decidió alejar más a Zelda, para hacer que no sospeche de nada.

-"Bueno, mejor vamos a Smashville".

-"Pero Link, y tú flecha? Dijiste que era especial".

-"Así…Bueno…No importa"-Dijo Link poniéndose nervioso.

."Pero si hace rato dijiste que…"-

-"Vamos ya Zelda"-A Zelda ya no le dio tiempo de protestar porque Link la cargo y se la llevo fuera de la mansión.

***Smashville*********************************************

-"Ahora, que te parece si empezamos con un helado?"-

-"Me parece muy bien"-

Los dos elfos caminaron hasta llegar a la heladería de la cuidad, Zelda estaba aun confundida acerca de lo que estaba pasando pero decidió restarle importancia por otro lado Link ya se le estaban acabando las ideas y no sabía qué hacer después del helado. Finalmente llegaron a la heladería, Link como buen caballero y amigo pago todo, él había pedido un cono de chocolate y Zelda uno de vainilla. Se quedaron ahí en la heladería por unos minutos y cuando acabaron salieron del local.

-"Muchas gracias por el helado Link, no tenias que pagarme el mío, tengo mi propio dinero"-Dijo con una sonrisa Zelda haciendo que Link se sonrojara un poco.

-"De nada Zelda, después de todo hoy es tú cumpleaños"-Dijo el rubio devolviéndole la sonrisa.-"Ahora que te parece si vamos a…a…al…al cine!"-

-"Al cine? Pero a qué película?"-

."Lo sabremos cuando lleguemos".- Dijo nervioso Link mientras tomaba la mano de Zelda.

***En la cocina***************************************************

-"ROYYY!"-gritó Peach.

-"Que necesitas Peach?"-

-"Por favor mete este pastel al horno y ponlo a temperatura media"-

-"Ok princesa"-Roy hizo exactamente lo que le dijo peach hasta que…-"Y porque mejor no lo ponemos a temperatura alta, así será más rápido"-

-"Fox has algo útil y trapea el comedor, Capitán Falco coloca estos globos en las paredes, Marth y Samus ayúdame con la comida".

-"Y se puede saber por qué nos estas dando órdenes?"-Dijo Wolf-

-"Porque soy la única que sabe como planear una fiesta!"-gritó Peach.

-"Para tú información nosotros sabemos cómo organizar una fiesta!"-protestó Wolf.

-"WARIOOO!MALDITO GORDO DEVUÉLVEME ESA MI LIBRO AHORA!"-Gritó ganondorf quien correteaba a Wario tirando todo a su paso y ocasionando un gran desastre.

-"Hey alto ustedes dos, que no ven que están estropeando todos los preparativos"-Gritó Sonic.

-"Cállate erizo mutante!"- Dijo Wario.

-"ERIZO MUTANTE?! Ya verás cuando te ponga las manos encima"-

-"Esperen no huelen a que algo se quema?!-Dijo Toon Link

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y efectivamente olía a quemado e inmediatamente corrieron a la cocina y entonces…

¡BOOMM!

El horno explotó y soltó grandes llamas que terminaron esparcidas por toda la cocina.

-"Descuiden tenemos todo bajo control"- Grito Ness corriendo con un extintor en la mano seguido de Toon Link, Nana, Popo, Lucas y Red con otros extintores intentando apagar el fuego.

-"Saben, esta fiesta es todo un desastre. Podemos pelear contra fuerzas sobre naturales pero no podemos organizar una simple fiesta."-Dijo Lucario.

**Continuará…**

Bueno aquí termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, sus reviews son bienvenidos y perdones las faltas de ortografía. Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
